


Fantasma en el cascarón

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: La vida y el sufrimiento de Reiner Braun.





	Fantasma en el cascarón

Aquí tenéis al carro de guerra, el que es voluntad y perseverancia, férreo avanza sobre los huesos de sus oponentes, resplandecía su coraza de bronce por la sangre fresca de un millar de víctimas.

¿Que hombre pretende parar al carro de guerra?  
¿Que hombre pretente romper sus ruedas que hacen tambalear el campo de batalla o frenar a sus caballos que corren sobre cráneos?

Pero triste fue el destino de quien llevó sus riendas.  
Le trajo dolor, miseria, desesperanza y fracaso.  
Atravesado por el horror de sus actos quien no conoció nunca el punzón de saeta o lanza, has sido arrojado lejos de tu sepulcro, como un retoño inútil, cual cadáver pisoteado y cubierto de muertos. Hasta los traspasados a espada bajan a sepulcros de piedra.

El que desfiló sobre caminos de cuerpos ahora perdió las riendas. El carro ya no lo protege, lo arrastra como quien arrastra penas, como Aquiles arrastró a Héctor frente a los muros de Troya.  
El carro invertido avanza consiente de la destrucción que causó, ya no por voluntad, lo hace por inercia, porque cuando se detenga es el fin.

El que una vez fue un guerrero busca cometer el deshonor final.  
¿Que sentido tiene ya?  
Es una armadura vacía.  
Por manos propias quiere conseguir lo que no pudo ningún oponente.  
Atravesado el camino de la vida busca una última esperanza para curar su dolor.  
La nada absoluta.


End file.
